Happy Birthday
by ohDEENG
Summary: Sakura is the only one who remembered Kakashi's birthday and comes over with some gifts, but she surprises him with more. I suck at summaries, better story i hope. LEMON, don't read if you don't like!


'Happy birthday to me.' He sat down in his apartment and switched on the television, but right as he was settled in the door bell rang. With a groan, he got up and opened the door ready to yell at whoever had disturbed him.

"Happy birthday, sensei! I brought you a gift and some food!"

He couldn't turn his former student out, could he?

"Come in, Sakura-chan. Thank you for remembering."

'And thank you for barely covering up your goods. I suppose there is a God'

She had come over with a black tank top and short shorts. It didn't help that he hadn't gotten laid in over a month…

"Are you going to open your present or just stand there?"

He took the present and walked over to the couch and sat down before opening up the present. It was a picture of Team 7 on a scrapbook, and judging from the overall thing, it was handmade. He smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura. This is really nice. Did you make it by yourself?"

"Mmhmm! Here I brought you some chocolate strawberries that I picked up from the store down the street!"

"You should have some too."

She grinned as she popped one into her mouth and moaned as she bit into it, and he blankly stared as some of the juice ran down her chin.

'Fuck.'

She lazily changed her position on the couch from sitting to lying and plopped her legs on his lap as she ate a second one.

"This show's boring, change the channel, Kaka-sensei!" and with that she tried to reach the controller with her feet, rubbing him near his goods.

'Shit.'

Watching the t.v. she licked her fingertips to catch the juice that hadn't made it to her mouth, and lightly sucked the tips to remove all traces of strawberry.

'Damn.'

She tried getting up but caught her leg on the table next to the couch and ended up sprawling onto his lap. Her face was practically on his cock. He could feel her hot breath on it and couldn't help the erection.

'Uh-oh'

He felt her stiffen up and then slowly relax. He wondered if she had noticed his boner, but it didn't seem like she did. He breathed a sigh of relief as she started to get up. His relief was short when she decided to place her hands on his inner thighs to help her get up.

"Clumsy me, sorry sensei! Let me just scoot over to the other side to get the remote."

She slowly lifted herself onto his lap and leaned against him.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

"Relax, old-timer! Your couch is cold!"

For some odd reason, he thought she was lying. Her next words confirmed his thoughts. She had turned around so she was straddling him.

"Anyways," she leaned in and whispered into his ear "your cock is a lot warmer."

And she grinded her hips into his and moaned a moan that was comparable to how she sounded when she ate that strawberry.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be do—"

Her hands gripped his cock through his sweats.

"But _Sensei_ I'm just trying to give you the rest of your present."

She shrieked as she found herself pressed against the wall with his knee between her legs and her hands pinned above her. She moaned as his hands roughly kneaded her breasts through her thin tank top, but her moan was cutoff as Kakashi slipped his mask off and shoved his tongue into her open mouth. She felt him grab one of her hands and lead it to his cock and she began to vigorously rub the cloth that stood between. After a few moments, he laid her across his lap and said in a husky voice "Sakura, I've never know you to be so bold, but you deserve a punishment for this" and before she could reply she felt his palm make contact with her ass. She whimpered as he slid her shorts off and repeated the action.

"Already wet? Are you enjoying this, Sakura-chan?"

"Kakashi, plea—"

He smacked her again. "Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Kakashi-sensei, ple—"

She moaned again as he inserted a finger into her wet pussy. He chuckled as he watched her squirm with pleasure. He slowly slid in another finger and began to rub her clit with his thumb.

"Two fingers? Or three?" he slid in another finger and received a louder moan.

"Three it is."

He could feel her walls begin to clench and quickly withdrew his hand and replaced it with his face and tongue. He thrust his tongue into her pussy just in time to catch her orgasm. She screamed his name and sighed contently. He grabbed her hair and brought her to her knees, unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. Before she could resist, he had shoved it into her mouth and moaned. He thrust in and out and felt her massaging his balls.

"SHIT, not yet."

He pulled out and before she knew it she felt his cock fill her. She dug her nails into his skin as he thrust into her without break. Her hands pulled roughly at his hair and he yelled, "DAMN, I'M CUMMING." She felt herself at her point and she clenched around his dick.

"Happy birthday, Kaka-sensei"

"Heh, thanks, Sakura-chan"


End file.
